


You're A Mean One, Dr. M (2009)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2009 [11]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Advent Challenge 2009, Dark, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka skips out on a holiday get-together, and winds up with a  Christmas he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Mean One, Dr. M (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2009. Prompt: Christmas ornaments.

It was a few days before Christmas, and a few of the members of Shokan had decided that a little bit of a celebration was in order. Since it was unsanctioned (and therefore, as Tatsumi had so graciously reminded them in true holiday spirit, not going to be bankrolled by the department), they had decided they would celebrate in Chijou. Since they were paying out of their own pockets anyway, they had figured they may as well head to the mortal world where there would be lights and music and decorations, and plenty of good food and revelry for all.

Tsuzuki and Watari were all for it, naturally. Tatsumi had outright refused to go - until the other two had offered to pay for his drinks. After that, the blue-eyed shinigami had been quite gung-ho about it - much to the chagrin of his friends' wallets. After all, when he wanted to, Tatsumi could drink just as much as Watari and Tsuzuki both. And Tatsumi tended to favour fourteen year old Scotch. As for Hisoka, he'd had little choice in the matter. Even though he'd tried to refuse, the older three wouldn't take no for an answer. Tatsumi had even gone so far as to threaten to make the next six months a living hell for the kid if he didn't put on his holiday sweater and a smile and at least pretend like he was having fun.

Had it been anyone else, Hisoka would have scoffed at such a warning, but he knew better than to cross Tatsumi. Now, he was seated between the secretary and the scientist at some Western-style bar in Tokyo, and watching across the table in a mixture of fascination and disgust as Tsuzuki devoured a basket of French fries covered with gravy, cheese, ranch dressing, bacon bits and copious amounts of ketchup. "How can you _eat_ that?" he asked quietly as he took one of the deep fried mozzarella sticks Tatsumi passed to him. 

"Oh, it's _delicious_ , Hisoka!" Tsuzuki remarked, a wide smile on his face. "Want to try it?"

"Hell, no." He handed the basket to Watari, then took a sip of his Coke and looked around the table. He was beyond bored, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He just hoped that Watari wouldn't notice -

"Hey! They have a karaoke machine here!" the scientist said very loudly, his slight intoxication seeming to have affected his volume control.

"You don't need to shout; we're right here," Tatsumi said, though he did grin. "Yes, I noticed it earlier. I wonder if they have any American music in their library."

"Ooh, we should sing something!" Tsuzuki added as he licked a bit of ketchup from his fingertips. "It's been a long time since we've done that!" His amethyst eyes sparkled as he pushed the now-empty plate away from him.

Hisoka barely managed not to roll his eyes. He remembered the last time all too vividly - all of them drunk at the resort in Hokkaido. A hint of a smirk curved his lips upward. Konoe had been entertaining, though... He saw that the three of them were engrossed in their current discussion, and deciding to make his escape while the getting was good, he slipped out of his chair and made his way to the door. Just before he was outside, he heard the trio start in on some Christmas carol - _Deck the Halls_ , he believed - and barely repressing a shudder as they tried to improvise a three-way harmonization, he quickened his step. Once outside, he took a deep breath, and then stuck his hands in his pockets as he started down the sidewalk. He was sure the others would give him hell for bailing on them, but technically, he'd only agreed to _go_. He'd never said he would _stay_.

Strolling through downtown, he did smile a little, picking up on the general good cheer of the people around him. A lot more people were getting into the more secular aspects of the holiday, and he was surprised by how many storefronts were decorated for Christmas. The lights were pretty, and the whole thing was a rather welcome change from the usual displays he saw throughout the year. His eyes widened some when he saw an advertisement in one window for an all-night bookshop, and his excitement rising, he quickly noted the address and hurried off to see it.

He was so fixated on his destination that he didn't notice the way his skin started to prickle as he took a shortcut across a small park, and it wasn't until he heard a very familiar voice drawl, "Hello, my little doll," that he felt a surge of panic flood through him, making him nauseous. Acid green eyes went wide in terror, and as he turned around, he saw the doctor standing behind him with a nasty sneer on his face. "Shit..." He went to phase into his spirit form, but before he could, Muraki snapped his fingers and he found himself frozen in place. "W-what did you do to me?" he asked, a definite note of fear in his voice as he watched the other move closer to him.

Muraki chuckled darkly. "I can't have you running off on me now, can I?" he remarked as he drew the other into his arms. "Not when we have so much to do." His eyes lidded slightly as his smile widened. "And here I thought I'd have to leave a calling card for Tsuzuki. Really, you're far too kind to him, sparing him the guilt he'd feel at the loss of one of his so-called innocents."

"What are you going to do?" Hisoka asked, feeling almost like he might throw up as he caught the faint scent of the doctor's aftershave, and felt his hands upon him.

The doctor merely smiled. "I'm going to give Tsuzuki a Christmas present. And you're going to help me."

"Like hell!" Hisoka tried to struggle, but it was to no avail. And, when he realized that Muraki was teleporting them both somewhere, he mentally called out for his partner, already knowing that the effort was futile. The amethyst-eyed shinigami was too far away, too distracted, and very likely too drunk to even take notice. Moments later, he found himself in what looked like a hotel room - it was far too generic and impersonal to belong to the doctor. At least, Hisoka had always believed that Muraki would be rather discriminating in his decorating tastes if the expensive, custom-made clothing was anything to go by.

"Ah, perfect," Muraki drawled as he released the teen, and he chuckled as he watched the panic once again flit across the boy's face when he found he couldn't move. "Don't panic, Kid," he said as he shrugged out of his coat and suit jacket. "Within, oh, three hours or so, you should be just fine." He chuckled as he removed his tie. "That's the theory, anyway. I've never tried this particular spell before, but it seems to be rather effective, don't you think?" Rolling up his sleeves, he once again approached Hisoka. "So, shall we get started then?" Taking advantage of the boy's paralysis, he moved in front of him, and he arched a brow when he saw the knitted sweater with the reindeer face on it. "How cute. And yet, exceedingly nauseating." With that, he grasped the hem and tugged the garment off the boy, tossing it to the side. He smirked when he saw the teen's nipples peak in the cool air of the room, and he almost reverently ran his fingertips over the bright red curse marks that had blossomed across Hisoka's torso. "You really are a beautiful boy," he remarked. "Death has only enhanced your perfection. And now, you really are, quite literally, my own personal doll." To emphasize his point, he moved the teen's arms around, posing them slightly to the sides, palms up.

Hisoka could feel the darkness in Muraki's spirit, and when he felt the doctor's hands undoing his jeans and the sheer malevolent pleasure that resulted, a tear escaped unbidden down his cheek. "Please," he whispered, and when the other showed no intention of stopping, he shouted it. " _Please stop_!"

Muraki huffed impatiently at the yell, and he paused in his task for a moment. An almost gentle smile curved his lips upward as he lightly brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb, and leaning in close so that their mouths were almost touching, he purred, "I can't do that. Not when I have you here and we're having _such fun_. But, I can't have you calling attention to our goings-on; that just wouldn't do _at all_." Leaving the teen for a moment, he pulled a shiny red Christmas tree ornament from a bag he had on the bed and carried it back to the boy. His eyes narrowed a little in contemplation, and then he stuck it in his mouth. "Careful now," he warned. "It's just plastic, but I think you might want to think twice before you do anything. You see, inside is a little surprise - a nice shot of hydrofluoric acid. If you bite through that, you probably won't feel _too much_ of a burn - though it will continue to seep through your flesh and eventually liquefy the calcium in your bones. I'm fairly certain that would be uncomfortable." He chuckled when he saw the green eyes widen. "Of course, if you think I'm lying to you, or that your shinigami healing powers would work faster than the acid, I suppose you can always take your chances..."

When the teen merely whimpered in response, Muraki returned to his earlier task, and once the jeans were unfastened, he pushed them down the slender hips. Crouching down, he stripped Hisoka of his shoes and socks, then the pants joined the sweater on the floor. "Hn, you're even more exquisite than I remembered you being," he commented, and he lightly trailed his tongue along the inside of his knee and up his thigh to his balls. He pressed a gentle kiss there, and another on the tip of his cock, and then he stood up, watching in great delight as more tears leaked from the teen's eyes. "Don't worry. I have no intention of repeating what happened on that fateful night." Turning his back on Hisoka, he went back to the bed and brought over the duffle. Setting it down, he pulled out a string of Christmas lights which had a small battery pack on the one end. He flicked it on, and smiled as the multicoloured lights lit up, then began to flash merrily in random patterns. "Quite lovely, don't you think?" he asked Hisoka as he began to carefully wind the string around the slender body starting at his feet and going around his torso and neck, and along his arms, and when he'd finished, he held the battery pack in his hand. "Hm...so unsightly." He chuckled, and then said, "You may feel a _slight_ pinch..." Not giving Hisoka time to react, he pressed the small case between the teen's ass cheeks and part way inside him, effectively hiding the power source. "Much nicer."

Hisoka's shout died in his throat, the sound swallowed up by the Christmas ornament in his mouth, and though he knew he couldn't, he tried to struggle when he felt Muraki touching his bottom. The device was not overly large, but it was incredibly uncomfortable, and more tears spilled down the teen's cheeks as he tried not to break the plastic ornament in his mouth. His jaw ached from having been forced open for so long, and he couldn't help drooling a little, and when the doctor placed a jaunty Santa cap on his head, he felt his cheeks burn in humiliation. But it didn't end there. A strand of silver decorative beads and some green and gold garland was wrapped around him, and a couple of ornaments were hung off of him. Two were pierced through his nipples, and two through his ears like gaudy earrings, and he whimpered in pain at that, even though he could already feel the wounds healing. The rest were suspended more or less off the other decorations, and as a final touch, a large red bow was stuck to the centre of his bare chest. When he saw Muraki carry the duffle back to the bed, he wasn't sure whether to be more relieved or terrified.

"A prettier package I've never seen!" Muraki drawled, and he licked just below a nipple where a thin trail of blood had started to run. "Mm, quite good, but you'll never be as good as Tsuzuki." He grinned coldly when he saw the slight twinge of jealousy and anger that sparked off in the other. "Still..." He returned to the injured nipple, and he lightly ran his tongue over the nub as he very gently caressed the teen's cock, chuckling darkly when he felt the other starting to harden. When he was satisfied that he had Hisoka fully erect, he dropped to his knees and lightly ran his tongue along the underside, smirking up at the boy when he heard the pleasured whimper followed by the stifled sob. Holding his hips, he licked and sucked at his length, occasionally putting hard love bites on his inner thighs and the lower part of his torso. He continued until he heard Hisoka's breath catch in his throat, and he purred when the teen broke down completely as he came.

After swallowing everything the shinigami offered him, he licked his lips slowly and got to his feet, a very satisfied expression on his face when he saw the blank expression and the lifeless eyes, and he gently kissed the tears that continued to stream unbidden down his cheeks. "How beautiful you are, and how much you remind me of my beloved Tsuzuki when you look like that. What a perfect doll you are. My ultimate creation." He kissed him softly on the forehead, the gesture exceedingly affectionate despite the humiliation and cruelty he had just wrought upon the teen.

After redressing and slipping on his trench coat, he almost lovingly cradled the other in his arms, and he took the shinigami back to the park he'd found him in. After positioning him with his arms raised slightly to the sides in mimicry of a tree, he lit a cigarette. While he smoked it, he sent a quick text to Tsuzuki:

_Merry Christmas to the one that I love. I have a rather remarkable present for you. You'll find it in Shiba Koen Park. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. ~M._

When he was finished, he pulled a card and a red ribbon from his inside coat pocket, and after writing Tsuzuki's name on the front, he tied it to Hisoka's still erect length. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he strolled slowly along the boulevard. He was sure it wouldn't be long before Tsuzuki came to collect his gift, and he didn't really want to be in plain sight to spoil the surprise. And besides, there would be other days to reminisce with the shinigami about the thoughtfulness of his gift. For now, he was content with the knowledge that he'd likely made the holidays quite memorable for the two most important people in his life. 

They could thank him later.


End file.
